


【锤基】Framework

by DaisyHMF



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyHMF/pseuds/DaisyHMF
Summary: 灵感来自神盾局的框架，在艾达构筑的框架每个人的遗憾都会得到弥补。若是遗憾得以补全，这个世界又会是怎样的发展。但这终究只是在框架之中。文章以锤基为主，其他的人物也会涉及，只是我个人对他们自身遗憾的解读，和对他们的遗憾被补全之后故事发展的设想。





	【锤基】Framework

“The sun will shine us again.”眼前看不清面容的黑发人对他这样说道。  
索尔猛地睁开眼睛，白炽灯的光芒令他不得不再次把眼睛眯起来以适应这一切。  
“原来是梦。”他用手捂上眼睛，喃喃自语。  
梦里那个身形高挑的黑发男人是谁，怎么长得如此像他的弟弟洛基。索尔努力回想自己的梦境，他做了一整夜的梦，但是现在只能记得那唯一个场景，那唯一一句话。  
果然梦里人都是看不清脸的。  
索尔放弃思考，揉弄着眉心让自己更加清醒。  
他偏过头去，身旁人像只收起了利爪的猫儿，睡的正酣。  
于是索尔翻身，在被子里搂上洛基瘦削却又柔软的腰，洛基比常人偏低的体温让索尔舒适的闭上了眼睛。  
而睡着的洛基则本能的让自己更靠近索尔。  
今天的闹钟还没响，他们还可以再睡一会儿。  
耳边净是些嘈杂的人声，熟悉的声音在不停的争吵着。  
“……这样……不行…快……停下来……”  
“这……他自己……选择……”  
“可是…那…”  
“他早……失去了……不正常……”  
……  
索尔试图从耳边的争论里听出来点什么，可是不知道是什么原因他只能听的断断续续。  
他觉得自己应该是醒了，头脑的思路是这般清晰。  
可他又确实感觉处于梦中，否则他怎么会什么也听不清楚。  
眼前晃来晃去的几个身影亦如那些声音，太熟悉的感觉了。  
他应该就此呆在这里的，跟随着这些熟悉的声音，这些熟悉的身影，仿佛这样才是正确的选择。  
他的心却告诉他，他不能呆在这里，这不是他想要的，他应该继续沉浸下去，让这些声音离他越远越好。  
“Brother！”帮助他脱离了这一切的，是洛基的声音。  
他看向依旧刺目的白炽灯，确认这世界的真实感。  
他的手还揽在他弟弟温凉的身上，顺势不安分的动了起来。  
洛基本就对今天睡的格外死沉而且搂在自己腰上的胳膊还死活移不开的索尔抱有不满，而现在索尔乱摸的手更是加重了这一切。  
洛基的脸色阴沉下来，手里化出一柄小刀，将刀尖抵上了索尔的腰，阴恻恻的开口，“索尔·奥丁森，你的肾还想要吗？”  
索尔刚欲向下游走的手就此僵在半空中。他缓缓把视线移到他弟弟的脸上，看着洛基勉强挤出一个讨好的笑容。  
洛基完全不吃索尔这一套，手下微微用力，虽不至于刺穿索尔坚硬的皮肤，但是带来些刺痛感还是不成问题的。  
洛基如愿的看着索尔把手收了回去，这才收起了小刀，掀开被子坐在了床侧。白皙的背部没有遮掩的展露在索尔的眼前，尚还带着昨夜留下的痕迹，这让索尔很不争气的咽了咽口水，身下的欲望隐有抬头的趋势。  
该死，他的弟弟根本不明白他现在有多么诱人。  
但是洛基没有发觉索尔这边的情况，他从床头柜上拿起手机，在屏幕上滑动指尖。  
“Time to go.”洛基看着屏幕上的一行字，淡淡说道。  
“Go？Where？”索尔对洛基的话没有反应过来。  
洛基把手机撂在索尔面前的枕头上，示意他自己看。  
在索尔把手机拿起来看的时候，洛基捡起地上的脏衣服扔进衣篓，从衣柜里取出早已熨烫平整的衬衣穿上，扣扣子的同时看着自己的哥哥不情不愿的从床上起身。  
“每天这样我们倒不如回阿斯加德去。”索尔边套上T恤边抱怨。  
“那边海拉不会欢迎你的。”洛基翻了个白眼，继续提裤子。  
“母亲一定很想你。”索尔依旧努力说服洛基。  
“Mother前两天才和我通过话，让你好好在地球上呆着。”  
“洛基，你不想念我们在阿斯加德那样每天睡到自然醒的日子吗？”  
“一点也不。”洛基一口回绝，顺带从柜子里抽出索尔的牛仔裤扔了过去，“我挺喜欢地球的生活方式的。”  
索尔幽怨的接过自己的裤子，瘪了瘪嘴，看着洛基头也不回地转身离开房间。  
每天早上都要被喊去开各种各样的会议真的是令索尔心情烦躁，而他的弟弟居然对这一切毫不抗拒。他只能被迫跟着他的弟弟早起，否则他真的怀疑洛基会毫不客气地捅他一刀再把他从床上给揪起来拖到总部去。  
还好他弟弟在喊他早起的同时没有亏待他的胃，不然他真的要提着妙尔尼尔冒着被大姐海拉痛扁一顿的风险也要让海姆达尔把他传送回阿斯加德去了。  
洛基在地球适应的很快，他很快就学会了如何使用地球的电器，如何制作地球的食物，如何使用地球的武器，以至于洛基深切的沉醉于地球的便利，任务之外基本都不愿意使用自己的魔法了，可他还是热衷于幻化出小刀随时随地威胁要捅自己。  
想到此处索尔摇摇头，叹了口气。  
他的弟弟，亦是他的恋人，生平最爱的事可能就是捅他这个作为哥哥的一刀了吧。  
洛基对索尔脑子里的想法半点兴趣都没有，他正在为煎出一个完美的荷包蛋而努力奋斗。  
索尔抱着胳膊斜倚着厨房的门框，看着他弟弟正围着围裙站在燃气灶前神情专注的煎蛋，清晨的阳光从窗外照射进来，让他的身影更加柔和。  
索尔肚子里早起的抱怨在这样的柔和的情形下消失无踪，嘴角勾起一个向上的弧度。  
这是独属于他们二人的家，洛基，他的恋人，正认认真真为他准备一份美味的早餐，他的弟弟完全可以用魔法来搞定这一切却选择亲自动手，神生还有比这一切更完美的事情存在吗？  
洛基小心翼翼地把锅里地煎蛋移到盘子里，并给它撒上各式的调料。  
完美。洛基在心里暗暗自我赞叹。  
于是他端着盘子转身，准备把早餐放到餐桌上去。  
洛基见怪不怪的看着他的哥哥一脸阳光的看着自己的动作。  
索尔看到洛基忙活完毕，便走上前去，顺手从他弟弟手里拿过盘子放在一旁，继而搂上洛基劲瘦的腰，勾起洛基的下巴低头吻了上去。  
洛基没有推开索尔。  
唇舌温柔的交缠着，一如既往的绵绵长长的早安吻。  
即使经历了那么多次，洛基还是被索尔吻的喘不过气来，最后只能软软依偎着索尔的胸膛。  
“吃饭吃饭。”索尔看着怀里被他吻的耳根都红了的恋人心情舒爽，揽起洛基的腿把他弟弟抱到了椅子上去，他弟弟瞪着他的动作，不过这会儿的眼神着实缺少杀伤力。  
索尔跑进厨房端出那份煎蛋，而他弟弟此时已经从刚刚的状态里恢复出来，正慢条斯理的把盘中的食物放进口中咀嚼。  
索尔拿起餐刀把那份煎蛋切成两半，一半拨进洛基的盘子里，洛基对索尔的行动默认接受，却也不多看索尔一眼，继续专注于自己的早餐。  
索尔早已习惯了洛基事前事后的两个状态，他只是笑了笑，给他弟弟倒了杯牛奶放在洛基手边。  
他永远不会怀疑他的弟弟对他的爱。  
他清楚他弟弟对他态度的多变只是他弟弟情感的伪装。  
这个小骗子从小就擅长于伪装自己的感情，欺骗所有人，但是他外冷内热口是心非的性格索尔再清楚不过。  
他伸手揉了揉他弟弟柔软的黑发，看着他弟弟耳尖泛红却装作若无其事的样子继续吃饭，索尔再次勾起嘴角，转而为填饱自己的肚子奋战。  
新的忙碌的一天又开始了。  
作为一个T恤牛仔爱好者，索尔完全不能理解洛基对西装的执念。  
他弟弟正站在落地镜前打领带，末了还认认真真地别上一只精巧的领带夹。  
黑色的皮鞋被擦得乌亮，就摆在索尔那双略脏的运动鞋旁边，形成鲜明的对比。  
“Brother，”洛基弯腰穿鞋时也看到了索尔的运动鞋，他皱了眉提醒道，“你的鞋该刷了。”  
“你可以帮我的。”索尔从架子上抓起那柄黑色的雨伞拍拍灰，笑嘻嘻的道。  
“你想的美。”洛基朝他翻个白眼，抓起车钥匙开门就走，依旧是留给索尔一个背影。  
索尔本想趁洛基不注意直接带着他飞到总部楼下去的，不过索尔今天的计划依旧没有成功。他只能用伞柄在自己手上敲了几下，跟了上去。  
洛基来到地球上第一眼便相中了一款黑色的捷豹SUV，于是这辆车也成了他最中意的代步工具。  
索尔拉开车门坐进副驾驶的位置，朝他弟弟说，“你应该让我来开。”  
“是吗？”洛基冷冷的一记眼刀让索尔吱声。  
索尔讪笑一下不再接话，老老实实系上了安全带。  
他弟弟仍对他在阿斯加德驾驶飞船的事情耿耿于怀。  
洛基见索尔乖乖坐好，也不再说话，启动了汽车。  
邪神开车的技术也算得上一流，索尔默默在心底承认他可没办法在这么多车的公路上开的飞快而又不会撞上其中任何一辆。  
车子被稳稳的停在停车位里，他们已经到了。  
雕刻着巨大骷髅头和六条蛇足的大厦在阳光的照耀下有种别样的美感。  
“别忘了带上你的证件。”洛基把身份牌从口袋里掏出来递给索尔。  
黑底配上红色的标志，索尔捏着这张身份牌，心底有种确切的不真实感。

-TBC-


End file.
